Slayter Wiki
Welcome to the Slayter Wiki "Slayter" is a new simple 2D game that has a long way to go before becoming what we want it to be, but now you can follow it's progress and help us with suggestions. Creators' aims Our aim is to create a 2D game that is similar to "Heroes of Might and Magic" games. The product is absolutely free and anyone can play it after we release the first version. We just want to challenge ourselves, see what we can achieve and if we are able to create a game interesting enough for the rest of the people. The primary aim can be changed in order to make the project more successful and interesting for the followers. We are open to all ideas, because we know that the game is not nearly finished and that the most important thing is to satisfy the players' desires as much as we can. As soon as you come up with some suggestion or you find a bug (hopefully there won't be any) you should e-mail us (you can find our contact details at the contacts section). What the game offers The game just shows the basic mechanics - movement around the map, mini-map, multiple players, "fights" between them, every player has a castle and can buy some creatures or a new hero from it. Every hero has it's own possession of creatures, but a trade could be done between two heroes of the same player. On the map you can encounter few objects - other heroes of yours, your castle, enemy heroes, enemy castle, chests. Creators The developers of this tiny game are Bojidar Stanchev and Nikola Bozhinov. Currently students at the Bulgarian Technological School Electronic Systems. Nikola Bozhinov takes care of most of the code for the game is really challenging and sometimes very frustrating, big thanks to him :) .Bojidar Stanchev provides all the graphical stuff - map, heroes, different icons, items, backgrounds, etc. Bojidar also detects problems, assuring there are no bugs in the game. Last but not least he is working on the popularisation of the game with the help of Nikola. How to run the project This is just how to see the code for the project and run it from the repository, it's not a released version. Link to repository: https://bitbucket.org/miniE/slayter For any other developer who wants to work on our project and contribute to it's development we provide a link to our repository. You need to have Microsoft Visual Studio 2010 or newer (2010 preferred) with XNA installed (v.4.0 recommended). Also you will need mercurial in order to clone/pull our project from the repository. Once the project is on your machine open dir slayter/Slayter and execute Slayter.sln. Now you can run the project (play the game) and make improvements to the code. When you finish please send us a link containing an archive containing the changed project and a file containing a description of the changes. Afterwards we will decide if the changes are for the better or not and if we should add them. Interesting and important parts of our project *One of the most important things about our program is that we are using interfaces in order to create lists of similar objects. For example: List drawables = new List(); - this is an example of a list containing objects that can be drawn on the screen. *Except IDrawable, we have defined IMovable and IClickable. On the other hand we are using delegates in order to create objects and buttons which have similar characteristics, but upon activation do different things. *For the movement of the heroes we have used sprite sheets which we divided so as to present the hero as if he's moving. All of the squares on our field are 40x40 px. and so are the different parts of the sprite sheets. Blog and contacts Bojidar Stanchev: *Blog: http://bojidarstanchev.wordpress.com/ *YouTube channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/hellobojidar123 *e-mail: bojidarstanchev@gmail.com *Twitch.tv channel (gaming stream) : http://www.twitch.tv/flashstealer Nikola Bozhinov: *e-mail: nikola_bozhinovTUES@abv.bg Category:Browse